


Inescapável

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Fanfic Game [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Depois de uma noite juntos, Zoro e Sanji enfrentam a realidade do que sentem um pelo outro...* Fanfic também postada no Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Fanfic Game"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Fanfic Game [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636099
Kudos: 3





	Inescapável

**Author's Note:**

> [SanZo]
> 
> * One piece não me pertence, mas Zoro e Sanji já são casados e tenho dito! *
> 
> Oieeeeee!!!
> 
> Essa fic foi escrita para o "Fanfic Game" (atividade Grupo One Piece Shippost no facebook), ela é inédita aqui no Spirit, e eu mudei (acrescentei) alguma coisa em relação a sua versão original postada lá no grupo...
> 
> Espero que gostem de qualquer maneira!!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## A peça que faltava

Com a luz do sol iluminando tudo, a emoção parecia recente, e ao mesmo tempo, terrivelmente dolorosa...

Dedos espalharam o lençol bagunçado, alisando as rugas do tecido que em si continham a essência e o cheiro de uma noite de prazeres e expectativas, hasteados como uma bandeira branca de paz durante as trevas da noite repleta de desejo, e tombados tão rapidamente com a luz dourada, que entrava trazendo consigo a frieza e a inegável dureza da realidade.

Zoro se ergueu da cama, ainda nu caminhou até a janela e fechou as cortinas em um ato desconcertado, o cheiro de suor e sexo ainda estava impregnado no quarto, como um lembrete piscando em seu cérebro, como cada centímetro de seu corpo, que custava a aceitar que fora deixado ali, sozinho sem nenhum maldito bilhete.

— Aquele maldito idiota...!

Praguejou se atirando na cama, suas costas saudaram a maciez do colchão, ele encarou o teto tentando recordar se bebera tanto a ponto de falar qualquer besteira comprometedora, assim que o pensamento se formou, ele riu sem humor, não era como se estar ali, nu e exposto não fosse imprudente o bastante.

Incapaz de se deixar levar pela onda de tormento que o ameaçava, Zoro virou-se de bruços na cama, viu uma peça de roupa caída ao chão, a mão inquieta esticou-se como por instinto e encontrou a camisa azul celeste, não precisaria nem mesmo trazê-la ao rosto para sentir o cheiro do perfume refinado, ele apenas apertou-a entre os dedos, amassando o tecido, querendo que aquele toque fosse diretamente no dono da roupa.

Frustração e satisfação travavam uma batalha dentro do peito dele, as últimas horas fizeram um bom trabalho em limpar de seu íntimo a saudade, esta que era uma emoção íntima, mais pessoal que paixão, e mais intransferível do que raiva, mas agora ele sentia um tipo de _dor_ , e exasperado pensou em _abandono_ , outro sentimento dos mais estúpidos que poderia provar...

Apertou o olho negando com a cabeça, era bom em esconder as emoções, sempre fora o melhor em fazer cara de paisagem mesmo frente ao caos emocional que, por vezes, irrompia em sua mente, sentimentos eram coisas complicadas que não poderiam ser resolvidas com espadas e boas lutas, então, estavam descartadas como qualquer outra coisa que Zoro não pudesse lidar, ele apenas deixava que todas as circunstâncias e fatos que ele não entendia se acumulassem dentro dele, e não notou quando tudo aquilo apenas se agigantava, formando um vão frio, que surgiu como um abismo em seu interior...

Infelizmente o buraco aumentou tanto, que ele acabou sem poder ignorar a sensação de que faltava algo em sua vida, os dias se tornaram semanas e ele desgostoso acabou sem poder ignorar, assim quando semanas viraram meses, Zoro já estava pronto para admitir a ele mesmo que “sabia” do que se tratava, e assim ele estava aqui, um vazio enorme, mas a peça exata para preencher o buraco, sempre conhecida, fora encontrada, e assim, ele inevitavelmente acabara caindo durante a noite passada em uma armadilha preparada por estas coisas que os fracos de espírito chamam de “sentimento”.

Irritado jogou a peça de roupa para o lado e virou o rosto no travesseiro, queria poder dormir e ignorar o que acontecera nas últimas horas, queria ser o primeiro a acordar, e desejara ser aquele quem deixara o quarto pela manhã, era mais fácil para quem saía antes de cena, mais simples para aquele que voltava a si da besteira durante a primeira luz da manhã, recusando o acontecido, desconsiderando o futuro, deixando para trás alguém em sua total ignorância, levando consigo todas as intenções, sem dividir, sem revelar nada além dos suspiros que o ardor carnal expõe, sem deixar escapar as reais intenções por trás das palavras não ditas, durante conversas silenciosas, recheadas de beijos e toques urgentes.

Mas essa era uma conversa de covardes, e ele tinha consciência que não poderia adiar mais a verdade.

O quarto estava ficando mais claro, e Zoro sabia que não conseguiria dormir outra vez, sua pele ainda estava acesa das experiências da noite anterior, um eco do outro corpo junto ao seu fez com que ele engolisse a onda de calor que o envolveu, decepcionado consigo mesmo por não ser capaz de resistir ao sentimento, o moreno pegou um travesseiro e cobriu a cabeça, o nariz colado ao lençol impregnado do cheiro da outra pessoa não era a melhor ideia para esquecer das loucuras feitas horas antes.

— Oi, Marimo! — Uma voz surgiu da porta, Zoro quase pulou da cama, mas teimosamente seu corpo permaneceu colado onde estava. — Não adianta esconder esse tufo de algas no travesseiro, você vai abrir esse olho e comer isso aqui, ou eu mesmo enfio goela abaixo.

O estômago de Zoro afundou, a voz de Sanji era sarcástica e altiva, o espadachim sentiu o colchão afundar com o peso do cozinheiro, e o hálito morno rastejou em seu ouvido, arrepiando-o.

— Vamos, Marimo-kun... — Sanji falou aplicando uma camada extra de ternura fingida. — Não me tente com esse traseiro empinado assim... Ainda não tomei meu café, posso querer matar minha fome de outra forma...

A frase morreu aos poucos quando os dentes do loiro se fecharam no lóbulo da orelha de Zoro, e a boca de Sanji escorregou pelo pescoço, uma mão já agarrava sua bunda, Zoro sentiu os dedos ágeis fechando em um aperto tentador, ele mordeu os lábios tentando calar os calafrios que percorriam seu corpo.

— Por que não foi embora, maldito? — Zoro conseguiu perguntar, encobrindo com frieza uma nota de apreensão e desejo em sua voz.

Sanji se afastou abrindo a cortina, a luz do sol banhou o lugar, mesmo que Zoro soubesse que o maior brilho vinha de Sanji e seu maldito sorriso, o cozinheiro voltou acomodando-se na beirada da cama e Zoro sentou-se ao lado dele, Sanji apoiou um travesseiro no colo do moreno e ali depositou uma bandeja, sem pestanejar Zoro apanhou um onigiri e enfiou na boca, mesmo que seu estômago estivesse agradecido, ele se negava a dizer qualquer palavra agradável, enquanto o outro lhe enviava um olhar oblíquo, quando o espadachim apanhou um sanduíche.

— E deixar você faminto para que me encarasse com seu olhar condenatório para o resto da minha vida? — Sanji sorriu malicioso assistindo Zoro tomar um gole de suco ainda com a boca cheia de um novo sanduíche. — Mesmo que essa sua cara de poucos amigos possa acabar com o meu apetite, preferi voltar e fazer o desjejum com você.

Zoro grunhiu qualquer coisa, feliz por Sanji ter algumas desculpas que serviriam para ele também.

Os dois comeram em silêncio por alguns minutos, Sanji observou Zoro por baixo da franja loira, que caía cobrindo ambos os olhos, a caneca de chá preto cobriu seu sorriso e ele agradeceu por Zoro estar muito interessado em seu sanduíche para notar a felicidade que o cozinheiro não conseguia sufocar, o espadachim podia ser incapaz de enxergar qualquer coisa relacionada com emoções acontecendo a sua volta, e mesmo que Sanji falasse com todas as letras o quanto a noite significara para ele, ainda que gritasse no rosto do moreno, sabia que Zoro teria piscado confuso e jogado seus sentimentos para o lado.

Aparentemente Zoro esquecera que Sanji fizera papel de estúpido carente na noite anterior, quando para seu desgosto fora sincero com suas investidas, direto em suas intenções, agora olhando para o espadachim devorando uma maçã em silêncio, Sanji comia uma panqueca enquanto observava o semblante estoico do moreno, tentando deduzir se o próprio Zoro estava tratando tudo com naturalidade ou indiferença, talvez o único que estivera pensando demais sobre o assunto fora Sanji.

Zoro, como esperado, era um musgo que por qualquer motivo, era impossibilitado de demonstrar sentimentos humanos.

O loiro sorriu com a própria piada, ele percebeu que Zoro se esticava para largar a bandeja no chão do quarto, o traseiro musculoso empinou-se na frente dele, e uma excitação violenta expulsou suas considerações, sem pensar seu corpo agiu sozinho e o loiro se jogou prendendo Zoro na cama.

— O que está fazendo, desgraçado?! — Pego de surpresa, Zoro rangeu os dentes, mas algo duro empurrou na barriga de Sanji.

— Já repôs suas energias, suponho... — Sanji falou malicioso rente aos lábios de Zoro, ambos respiraram pesadamente. — Acho que já podemos nos divertir mais um...

Antes que Sanji terminasse a frase, Zoro o puxou pela nuca e sua língua invadiu a boca do loiro, havia uma fome selvagem em seu beijo e Sanji sentiu o coração sufocar com a emoção, levou alguns momentos até que Zoro deixasse os lábios do loiro.

— Odeio você, Ero Cook... — Zoro declarou, sua voz era grave e quente, o olhar pesado de desejo e qualquer coisa que Sanji não queria nomear agora. — Odeio que você não foi embora e agora preciso enfrentar isso... Odeio... que você seja um maldito pervertido que me faz sentir estranho e completo.

O coração de Sanji inflou quando Zoro o empurrou ficando por cima dele, os dedos ágeis empurrando a camiseta que o cozinheiro usava, e que era do próprio espadachim, dentes fecharam no mamilo do loiro, uma absurda aceitação inevitável borbulhando dentro do peito de Sanji.

— Também odeio você... Aho Kenshi...

Zoro se inclinou e puxou a cortina, fechando-a, transformando o quarto em um reduto secreto, onde poderiam manter apenas entre eles a ridícula e absurda felicidade que começava a fervilhar naquele exato momento.

O moreno se acomodou nas coxas de Sanji, um joelho de cada lado da cintura do loiro, realização reverberando entre os dois, Sanji tinha um sorriso estúpido no rosto e Zoro se viu refletindo o sorriso, por mais que tentasse se conter, seus lábios simplesmente estavam curvando-se à franca entrega do loiro, Sanji era sempre tão transparente...

— Agora é a hora que você cala a boca, Ero Cook.

Sanji jogou o rosto para o lado, ele riu baixinho, mas suas mãos macias subiram e seguraram a cintura de Zoro, ele acariciou a pele morena com os polegares, mesmo que não tivesse certeza que o espadachim estava realmente aberto às demonstrações de afeto, ainda que não soubesse como fazer Zoro expor seus sentimentos, ele queria tentar, precisava mostrar...

— Não prometo nada...

Sanji falou olhando por baixo da franja loira, Zoro se inclinou levemente e tocou os lábios na boca do outro, ele se afastou em seguida, incerto, não sabia como poderia tornar as coisas entre eles mais claras, não sabia nem mesmo como explicar a Sanji o alívio que sentia agora que ele voltara ao quarto, depois de ter ficado em aberto e inegável pânico ao dar-se conta de que estava sozinho na cama.

Os olhos azuis descobertos da franja o observavam atentos, brilhantes, e Zoro não sabia o que fazer com o sentimento que ameaçava explodir dentro dele, não era algo que ele conseguia ignorar, então escorregou a calça de Sanji expondo o pênis corado e absolutamente ereto, a boca do espadachim imediatamente colou-se ao membro, com um magnetismo absurdo, ele provou o gosto que na noite passada o deixara totalmente viciado, o cheiro de Sanji era algo que por si só o fazia perder a cabeça.

Sanji assistiu quando Zoro virou o rosto corado, ambos estavam em um impasse sentimental, ou assim parecia, Sanji não se sentia mais inseguro, porém ao mesmo tempo achava tão surreal o consenso ao qual eles chegaram que era cômico, porém... ele não podia negar o quanto estava feliz em ter Zoro decidido sobre ele, lambendo-o sutilmente, ainda parecendo contrariado por estar deixando sua máscara estoica cair, deixando seu coração surgir, mesmo que apenas um pouco...

O espadachim soltou o pênis de Sanji e o cozinheiro se segurou mordendo os lábios fortemente para não gemer em frustração, seus olhos alcançaram o membro de Zoro, pulsante e úmido, pingando pré-gozo nas coxas de Sanji, o loiro sentiu a boca cheia de água com vontade de provar o gosto que ele já sabia ser alucinante, ele ergueu os olhos azuis faiscantes de luxúria quando Zoro se acomodou rente a ponta do pau dele, totalmente preparado para ser penetrado.

— Você... você não está pronto, idiota...

Sanji conseguiu falar entredentes, o desejo estava resplandecendo em sua pele, o corpo muscular de Zoro se abaixou tomando-o em seus lábios outra vez, o beijo foi suave, só um roçar de lábios.

— Estou pronto...

A voz profunda de Zoro fez todos os sentidos de Sanji estremecer e ele riu, o riso foi a alavanca de Zoro para deixar o pênis pálido concluir seu caminho, a felicidade que antes Sanji mal conseguia disfarçar agora explodia dentro dele e irradiava para Zoro.

— Sim... você ainda está totalmente macio e completamente molhado da noite passada, Ero Kenshi...

O loiro ainda sentia todos os vestígios da noite anterior dentro de Zoro enquanto seu membro deslizava através das barreiras mal impostas, o olho verde do espadachim o encarou, uma gota de suor já se formando em sua têmpora quando ele chegou rente aos lábios do loiro outra vez.

— A noite anterior me fez ver o que eu já sabia... só demorei pra aceitar...

Sanji arregalou os olhos, um momento de silêncio se passou enquanto o coração dele acelerava com as investidas de Zoro, que ficavam cada vez mais impulsivas, seu peito deu uma guinada frente a declaração do moreno.

— Você é lento, mas não é tão burro... Zoro...

Um vento balançou a cortina, um pedaço do céu ficou visível quando Zoro se empurrou mais forte ao redor do loiro, Sanji fechou os olhos quando o moreno ondulou o corpo em um último impulso e em seguida caiu junto a ele o abraçando, tremores se espalharam em ambos os corpos quando o clímax os lavou, os corações batiam em harmonia tresloucada, mas em absoluta concordância, o moreno se afastou do peito de Sanji e colou as testas.

— Vamos ver se você pode ser mais rápido...

O relacionamento deles era cheio de bravatas e disputas, mas ambos sabiam que agora não havia mais inseguranças e desencontros, estava tudo claro e aberto, todos os sentimentos e intenções expostos, até mesmo aqueles ainda não ditos, porque os corações deles sempre tinham o melhor diálogo, que seus lábios não sabiam reproduzir.

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Sanzo tudo de bom, eu lembro que adicionei esse smut depois, a fic era inicialmente só a primeira parte!!
> 
> Quem leu, não deixe de comentar!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
